


Murder Houses

by skimmonsfiction



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, bioquake, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsfiction/pseuds/skimmonsfiction
Summary: In which Daisy is a real estate agent and Jemma is a ghost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting on Ao3 (I finally just got an account). I'm the same skimmonsfiction from tumblr. I'm too lazy to repost all my fics here, but you can find a link to my masterpost in my description.

Daisy kicked the door shut behind her, but not with so much force that it would leave any marks on the carefully polished oak. Her arms were currently dedicated to the stack of binders containing paperwork, from the house's original information to the inspection certifications and the actual ownership document. Her job as a real estate agent wasn't easy, especially when her boss always seemed to hand her murder houses to sell. 

"Who's there?! I'm armed!" A shout from the other room made Daisy roll her eyes as she let her binders slide out across the counter, accompanied by the jingling of her keys as they were tossed with them.

"Chill, it's me." She sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against the island counter in the middle of the very modern, mostly stainless steel kitchen. 

"Oh." The pale figure was smiling when her face poked around the corner, and it made Daisy's lips turn up into a little grin despite her unsuccessful work day. 

"Did you sell it yet?" The figure asked, wandering closer and standing within an arm's length. If Daisy wanted, she could reach out and touch her, but then again, she really couldn't, as much as she may want to.

"Obviously not. I'm here, aren't I?" Daisy's chuckle was laced with disappointment and sadness that she knew Jemma would pick up on. 

"You make the worst ghost, by the way." Daisy added, smiling truly. Jemma laughed and the sound echoed in her ears, despite how close she was. It seemed she and Jemma were never quite on the same plane, but she somehow managed to hear every sound anyway. "At least make the lights flicker or something." 

"You know I don't have any control over the physical realm. That is a childish cinematic cliché." Jemma sat on the stool next to her, but Daisy knew she wasn't really. It was strange. Jemma may have just been a good actor, because it was more like she was floating in a sitting position than actually sitting on the stool, like there was an invisible barrier between her and worldly objects.

The calm, peaceful quiet was restored between them and Daisy felt a strange sense of loneliness even though she was with Jemma. She couldn't hear her breathing and the room only smelled like empty houses for sale always do: the sharp scent of cleaners, a bit of fresh paint, and polish. It was like she wasn't there at all, and if Daisy hadn't known better, she would have assumed she was crazy. 

"Do you really think selling the house will work?" Daisy sighed. She'd never gotten to know any of the other previous owners of the murder houses she sold, so she wasn't exactly an expert in the goings-ons of ghosts. She knew Jemma wanted to get to the other side, but she wasn't sure selling the family house would be what put her at peace. 

"I really don't know, but I'm tired of just sitting here. I can't even leave." Jemma pouted and stood up again, beginning the pacing that was so typical of her. There was a strange type of mist flowing behind her as she moved, but it was less like a trail of fog and more like she was in many places at once, like every time she moved the old images were fading. 

"I'll make sure it gets sold. I always do." Daisy flipped open a binder and took a brownie from the platter left on the counter from the open house that had been held that afternoon.

"I appreciate it, Daisy, truly." Jemma sat back down on the stool next to her. It seemed she had settled again, since any concerns she could voice wouldn't be new to Daisy. They were really just guessing as they went along.

Daisy shrugged like it was no big deal, but she really was worried about Jemma and whether her selling the house would help her move on or doom her to an eternity stuck in her old house with new people living in it. She had no idea. 

"There has to be one more inspection from the electrical company before anyone can buy the place, even if there was anyone interested." Daisy nibbled on the brownie as she read over the papers and got back to work. There were too many troubling things she could think about, so instead she only let herself focus on what Jemma wanted: selling the house.


End file.
